


Lessons

by tigriswolf



Series: poetry [40]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>i'll be your monster</i>
  <br/>
  <i>baby</i>
  <br/>
  <i>just like you created me to be</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lessons  
> Written: February 2016

i'll be your monster  
baby  
just like you created me to be  
and when i'm tearing it all down  
don't blame me  
remember this is what you wanted  
i'm just doing as you say 

i won't be sorry 

i tried to run away  
to walk and to fly  
i tried to swim away  
instead i drowned  
and the water carried me back  
i washed up on the shore  
legs and wings long torn  
i washed up on the shore  
just in time for sunrise  
and you gathered me up  
pieced me back together 

you broke me instead  
glued me all wrong 

i'll be your monster  
baby  
it's all i know how to be

you break me  
you are breaking me  
you will be breaking me  
you have broken me  
you broke me 

every moment i breathe  
i breathe because you let me  
i think i once knew that was wrong  
you've broken me so many times  
i can't remember how it felt to be whole

shattered  
tattered  
scattered  
spread across the bed  
discarded on the floor  
you take and take and take  
i know it wasn't always this way 

you can be so gentle 

you don't like it when i shout  
you don't like it when i pull away  
you don't mind my tears though  
you don't mind my bruises  
you wipe away the blood so gently 

you piece me back together  
when you're finished breaking me 

you kiss me when i'm frightened  
you ignore me when i'm angry 

i'm your monster  
baby  
don't you like what you've made? 

i’m your monster  
baby  
don’t you want to me break you? 

it’s not like i know anything else  
it’s not like you’re owed anything less

i’ll light the fire  
baby  
burn everything down  
i’ll light the fire  
baby  
this is my moment of reclamation  
because i was someone before your touch  
and i’m gonna be that someone again

i don’t want to be your monster  
baby 

this is what you made  
but I’ll make myself anew  
and that’ll be the last lesson i learn from you


End file.
